


You're My Number Thirteen Honey

by PinkyJP



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyJP/pseuds/PinkyJP
Summary: You're assigned to please Joker for one night.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/You
Kudos: 50





	You're My Number Thirteen Honey

You carefully examined your reflection in the LED lit mirror. Dressed in a see through, white lace nightgown that was barely covering the very top of your thighs. Fake, coal black eyelashes adorned your eyes, the tips decorated with tiny rhinestones. Just as he liked it.

Or so just as you were ordered.

You popped your lips, smoothing down the pale pink colour of the lipstick. Your hands roamed over the straps of your tiny dress, carefully adjusting them. There were times like this one you loved being one of Sasha's girls. The pay was good, the feeling of belonging gave you a sense of security in an otherwise dangerous city like Gotham.

But then again here you were all dolled up and expecting the most dangerous man in the city.

When you were offered the job of pleasing him you couldn't help but be intrigued by his intimidating persona or how the media made him out to be.

One thing you knew for sure. Joker was not the erratic man you thought he was. He craved control now. His old Arthur Fleck self only a mere speck on his immaculate blood red suit. Joker only wanted the best whores on his bed. Playing dress up by his rules and coming up with elaborate settings so his whores could satisfy the fantasies that Arthur had denied him for four decades.

You'd heard stories of him being the best lover a woman could ask for but you'd also heard that he was not an easy man to please. This rumour alone made your blood run cold. What if he killed you because you couldn't please him?

Your train of thought was interrupted as you heard the door of the hotel room creaking open.

You turned around slowly and came face to face with a man you had never seen before. His face was concealed by a clown mask and your spine crawled when you saw the handle of a gun tucked away at the front of his trousers.

"Good evening Ma'am." He bowed his head and clasped his hands in front of him. "I'm gonna have to ask you to strip for me first."

You looked at him in confusion as two other men barged in, ignoring you completely and began patting down the walls, pillows, opening drawers, checking the closets.

"Ma'am." The first man had not moved from his place, staring at you expectedly. "Please."

You nodded your head as realization sunk in and lifted the tiny dress over your breasts so he could see you were not wired. You were pretty sure he did it on purpose though cause you weren't wearing anything other than the white lace dress and a tiny red thong.

"Very well." He said and gestured for the others.

They all left the hotel room, shutting the door behind them leaving you with your breasts exposed still.

You smoothed down the dress and turned to your beloved mirror. You had started to feel self conscious, adjusting your thong so it sat perfectly on top of your ass and pinching your nipples so they peaked through the fabric. Anxiously you ran your hands through your hair going for the sexy unkept look.

Maybe you could still get out of this predicament. You had done this a thousand times with many men, so you tried to reason with yourself why would this be any different?

You shook your head and stood up straight taking a deep breath. Taking one last look at yourself in the mirror you climbed on the luscious bed dragging the transparent curtains that hang from the ceiling behind you.

Fluorescent lights sensually caressed the walls of the white room. Glam rock was playing on the radio and you stood on your knees in the center of the bed.

Your heart began pounding wildly as you noticed the door opening again.

He casually walked in the room and without even looking at you, he lit up a cigarette.

You were in absolute awe. This man was mesmerising. Lean yet strong, his dark green hair slicked back and sitting in curls on his shoulders.

He took a passionate drag from his cigarette and leaned on the door frame humming some song under his breath that you couldn't figure out.

When he let out the smoke, his eyes locked with yours and you found yourself shivering at the glistening green eyes looking back at you. His face was painted white and despite the big red smile he had on, he looked deadly.

Your hands began roaming on your body, first on your nipples then on your stomach and down to your pussy that was surprisingly wet and ready for some action.

You swayed your hips to the music and without breaking eye contact you bend over on all fours, your chest resting on the bed and your ass in the air.

"Where was daddy all day long?" You whimpered and brought a finger to your lips.

He smiled and looked down for a minute before moving from the door frame and shutting the door with a swift move of his leg.

He took another drag from the cigarette and whirled around while holding his jacket. He lazily approached the bed, his shoulders hanging down.

He looked at you again under his dark eyebrows and let out some more smoke. The cigarette hang from his lips as he pulled back the curtain and grabbed your chin.

You looked up at him with hooded eyes and licked your lips.

He let out a boyish laugh, showing off the top row of his teeth for a split second before his face hardened again. He blew smoke directly into your face and threw the cigarette bud over him.

"You look cute in this." He crashed his lips on yours unexpectedly, your eyes widening at the intrusion of his ashy tongue.

Despite the taste, his tongue felt cool against yours and the kiss got better as he deepened it, his soft lips taking you by surprise.

He abruptly broke the kiss and stated at you as you sat there with your mouth hanging open.

"Daddy heard you did some nasty things while he was gone."

He arched an eyebrow and smirked at you, as your cunt leaked juices on your thong. "With other men."

You grew frantic and tried to reason with him, putting all your acting talents on the table.

"No, please daddy, I didn't do anything."

"Ah ah ah, so someone's lying to me." He spat, his lips pursing in disappointment. "Turn around, I gotta find out myself."

"No, daddy!" You fake cried.

He straightened himself and looked down at you with furrowed brows.

"I'm not repeating myself."

You shuddered visibly as he reached down and caressed your cheek, his thumb slipping between your lips. You sucked on the digit with vigor, all the while moaning and looking in his eyes.

Joker took his thumb out of your mouth and ran it over your swollen lips, his left hand tagging on the buckle of his belt. As you lifted yourself on your arms, your dress hang low on your chest and he tilted his head to the side looking at your exposed breasts.

"Turn around princess." He grunted, his voice dark. "You're making me repeat myself." He grabbed your hair and was in your face now. "Let me see that virginal pussy of yours."

He licked the side of your face and let out a deep sigh near your ear. You couldn't believe the heat you were feeling. In all your days as a prostitute you haven't felt this desire for any man other the one you have in front of you right now.

You hastily turned around, your ass being where your face was before. You could clearly see yourself in the mirror in front of you. Your eyes roamed higher, your breath turning erratic as you witnessed Joker fondling the bulge in his pants. His hand slipped beneath the waistband and he groaned as he repositioned his hardening cock.

You were salivating at the thought of his cock pounding your pussy and you wiggled your hips to express your anticipation.

His hand left your eyesight and your pussy pulsated as his fingers tagged your thong out of the way to reveal your sparkling hole and wet lips.

You looked at him through the mirror, his breathing heavy, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The paint from his face began running, making him look impossibly sexy.

You moaned while looking over your shoulder and bucked your hips towards his fingers.

Suddenly a hand struck your left ass cheek and you let out a loud cry. "Don't be impatient kitten."

He said, his voice soft, caressing the bright red imprint his hand left on the supple flesh.

He spat on your pussy and you perked up at the sudden feeling. Your brows furrowed deeply as his long fingers found your opening and buried themselves in one quick wrist movement.

His thumb circled your clit, the feeling of thick slickness encompassing your whole body. He twisted his fingers inside you making your torso collapse on the sheets giving him even more room to enter you.

"You've been a very bad, bad girl." He clicked his tongue and you heard the rustle of clothes falling on the floor. Unable to see what he was doing, you assumed his pants were now off and his cock was freed.

You quickly crawled away from him, his fingers leaving you feeling empty but you had other plans to be filled up again.

You were facing him again, finally witnessing the Joker's cock in all its pulsating glory. Long, thick, bright pink at the top, engorged veins circling the shaft in every direction. He looked completely taken aback by your actions and you didn't know whether that look was good or bad. You didn't want to think further so you got on your knees and brought your hands on his jacket. You grabbed the hems and brought him closer until your lips met.

Joker lost his balance and toppled on the bed, you jumping at the chance to straddle him. His eyes were wide as he looked up at you, momentarily glancing down to where your pussy hovered dangerously close to his cock.

"Look at that... The pussy is actually a tiger." He teased and chuckled at his own joke.

You leaned down close to his ear and whispered: "I want to fuck you hard." You moaned and moved your head to kiss him, your mouth desperate for his.

His chuckling ceased completely as you ravaged his mouth frantically, sitting completely on him now, your pussy leaving wet patches on his hard cock like it was kissing it.

"Do it." He said between your lips.

You both struggled to free him from his jacket, your owns hands trying to simultaneously unbutton his vest and shirt.

Impatient, Joker lifted your hips, guided his cock with his hand, the head entering you and then slammed your hips down so hard you felt it in the back of your throat.

You cried out and shut your eyes as you gave up on getting him out of his suit. You tried adjusting to his thickness but Joker gave you no time to do so as he lifted your hips and slammed his against you, going so deep that he tickled at your orgasm with his cock.

"Uh, fuck." You wanted to scream and rotated your hips around his length wanting to feel all of him everywhere inside.

He tried lifting your hips again but you wouldn't budge. You looked at him, his face was a hot mess, paint smudged all over, his hair damp, strands plastered around his chiseled face. The sharp curves of his nostrils fluttering as his breath quickened.

His eyes looked hungry enough to make you feel like a pray despite your top position. You began moving on top of him, his dick slipping effortlessly in and out of you making you both moan in unison.

Your impending orgasm began to rumble in your head like a far off thunderstorm making your ears ring. Just one more stroke, just one more you kept repeating in your head as you bounced uncontrollably on his cock. His fingers lifted your lace dress exposing your swollen nipples to him and he slapped the bouncy breasts once, before he grabbed and shoved both of them in his face. He sucked on each nipple, one after the other and this was what ultimately sent you over the edge.

You screamed his actual name "Arthur" and came harder than ever your pussy contracting tightly around his shaft. Before you had time to come down of your high, Joker flipped you on your back and thrust vigorously inside you his palm wrapping around your neck.

Your mouth was wide open and you were moaning non stop as he fucked you into oblivion, his hand almost choking you. He pulled out at the last minute and sprayed his cum all over your thighs, pubic area and stomach. You felt some of it hitting your jaw and you looked down to see the work of art he had created.

He panted, his jacket was half hanging off his slender shoulders. He sat back and tried to regain his breath all while looking at you.

"What's your name, kitten?" He asked breathlessly.

You grabbed a neatly folded towel from the nightstand and cleaned yourself from his sticky cum. You glanced over at him as he slid off the bed to fish his pack of cigarettes out his pocket.

Joker lit another cigarette with some kind of grace that made him look like he was swaying to a rhythm only he could hear.

"You can ask for Kitten next time." You finally replied.

"I like you." He grinned while putting his pants on. He buttoned up and smoothed his jacket down grinning at you from ear to ear.

"Here's my card. Right at your service sweetheart." And with that he took a bow and left the room, the sound of his maniacal laugh fading off in the distance.

You took a look at the card he gave you:

_Forgive my laughter_

_I have a condition_

_More on Back_

You flipped the card around and laughed.

 _If you want more of my sugar you should wait for me to call you_ 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in a day. That's how thirsty I am for Joaquin's Joker. DAYUM.
> 
> PS: I'm on Tumblr as the-queen-of-things you can follow me there if ya want. 🤗


End file.
